The Scientific Journal of Dan Cahill
by iciclegirl235
Summary: I know, I know, it's not exactly scientific, but as long as helps me pass Mr.Wyatt's science class, it works! Besides, I can't call it a diary; I'm more manly that that- not to mention Amy will make fun of me. For the 39 Diaries Contest.
1. Entry 1: Kesha

**Something random and insane, because I don't really like my other entry for the 39 Diaries contest. Sorry it's so short, but I'll try to update it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. **

**

* * *

**

December 13

Question: Dude, what's with Ke$ha anyways?

Thought Process: Why does she spell her name with that freaking dollar sign? It's hard to type her name when you have to keep moving your fingers to press the dollar sign. Not to mention, how do you pronounce the letter $ anyways?

But really, why can't it just be spelled Kesha? And why can't we pronounce it like Keesh-a? _Kesh_a? That's so weird.

But, like, let's talk about the person herself. She dresses somewhat…well, there are a lot of different definitions of it, depending on who you are.

Girls- Trashy

Guys- Hot

Kids- Weird

Mothers- Disgraceful and unbecoming

Let's not even go to fathers.

Then there are her songs. Dude, they're not that bad, it's just some of the lyrics of so weird.

Proof:  "I like your beard." Okay, they never even _talked_ about beards in the song.

"Wake up in the mornin' feeling like P. Diddy." I don't know who P. Diddy is- but I wonder if _he_ wakes up in the mornin' feeling like Ke$ha.

"There's a party at a rich dude's house!" That's probably the least weird one.

"You are a dinosaur!" Well, I don't know about you but I find that kind of insulting. Not.

Conclusion: Ke$ha is one of those different types of people you don't see that often.

* * *

**"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" -Ron Weasley  
**


	2. Entry 2: Dances

December 14

Question: Seriously? What's the big deal with dances, anyway?

Thought Process: I mean, I'm only in 8th grade and already girls are talking about what they're going to where to _prom._ That's just obsessed.

I, for one, think that most dances are pretty pointless. You just go there, eat, dance, and…well, that's it. There's no excitement or fun or anything.

The first problem is the dancing. I'm not much of a dancer. Why do girls expect guys to be good at dancing? It's not in _The Ultimate Guy Handbook_. But I've got to say, I can do a pretty mean worm.

Then comes the _clothes_. Really. Amy told me I had to wear a _TIE_ to the end-of-the-year formal last year when I was in 7th grade. I did, but it itched so bad I finally took it off and flushed it down the toilet. Amy was kind of mad, because that was the only tie I had, but it's not like I'm going to wear it again.

And of course, the worst for last. The girls. Every time you looked at one, they giggled and whispered to whoever the person next to them was, disregard less of who that person might be. All they talked about was what they were going to wear. And it was nearly impossible to try to get one to go to the dance with you- not that _I'd_ tried. A lot of my friends have, though. And what I've learned is that girls are like wolves. They move in packs. And getting one alone is pretty much impossible.

I'd never ask a girl to a dance- if there was the chance that I even _went_ to a dance.

Not that _I've_ never been asked.

Proof: Charity Ordonez- Asked me, then gave me a tooth brush. "So you think of me every time you brush your teeth."

Leila Seiko- "Daniel Cahill, you, dance go? Me dance too go, you dance me go?" She was a foreign exchange student, okay? Her English wasn't all that great.

Wesley Scott- "Daniel, Daniel, where art thou, Daniel? Will thou go to the ball with me…er, est?" Clearly, Mr. Asher's English class was getting to her.

Quinn Diamond- "Yo, homie. You betta be goin' to da dance wi' me, or you be trippin'." I felt very threatened by the 4 foot 3 Lil Gangsta.

Alana Treuson- "Dan I know this may sound rushed but I've been in love with you since the 3rd grade and would you please just go to this one dance with me please I really really like you and I this is all I want and please would you Dan you're the best!" I believe an explanation is unneeded.

Conclusion: Dances are pretty much pointless.

* * *

**"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." -Ron Weasley**


	3. Entry 3: Beatrice the Bloody

December 15

Question: Why does Aunt Beatrice _talk_ so much?

Thought Process: Dude, Beatrice the Bloody could blab forever about absolutely nothing. I mean, after we lost the clues hunt and she went back to being our legal guardian all she can ever do is talk.

Take today's conversation.

Proof:  "Yo, Dan here."

"Hello, Daniel. It's Aunt Beatrice."

"Oh, uh, hello, Aunt Beatrice."

"Yes, hello to you too. I do hope you do not always pick up the phone and answer like that, because that it usually considered impolite in most countries. Not to mention people might take offense when you use gang terms such as 'yo' and 'dog' and 'sup'."

"Dude, I never used the words dog or sup-

"And don't address all of your elders as 'dude', for they are far more knowledgeable and wiser than you are, and they deserve to be treated with respect. Why, I recall this old lady who lived to be 104 and was never appreciated for any of the services she did for her town! She raised her children, her children's children, and quite possibly even her children's children's children. Not to mention she was a fabulous knitter-

"Uh, Aunt Beatrice, you wanna talk to Amy-

"…and the purse was shaped like a grapefruit, very clever, if I do say so myself. Yes, she did teach me just about everything I know, and she was a wonderful woman. So how's school, Daniel?"

"It's great, and could you call me Dan?"

"No, no, I don't believe in nicknames, Daniel. I feel that whatever your parents named you is the name that you'll be called, because they chose that name with love and care and every intention that you'd use it. You don't see people calling me Bea or Atrice or Rice, now do you? And people don't call your sister Ame or Me or anything silly-

"Okay, okay, Daniel's just fine then-

"…they called her Cee! Like the letter C! It put her mother in an utter outrage, I can tell you that. Such a beautiful name, Cherub Winehart, gone to waste! She grew up to be an artist, went to live in Sweden. She signed her paintings Cee W.; her mother just about blew a vain when she found out her daughter had gone to waste like that-

"I think I have to go, Aunt-

"…and Mrs. Winehart, she went to Harvord, so when Cherub skipped college altogether, she was shocked. Then it turns out she actually ran away to Sweden not to be a painter, but it turns out she eloped with this Swedish dance choreographer. And, even more scandalously, the dance choreographer left her for a model 3 days after Cherub told her mother! But Cherub still lives in Sweden, as far as I know-

Conclusion: Aunt Beatrice talks a lot, so get caller ID so you can not pick up every time she calls you.

* * *

**"Montague's just been found in a toilet, Sir." -Draco Malfoy**


	4. Entry 4: Skinny Jeans

December 16

Question: What's the deal with skinny jeans?

Thought Process: So they're basically super-tight jeans that people (mostly of the female variety) wear because they think they look COOL in them.

(Well, sometimes they do but that's not the point.)

What I'm saying is that squishing yourself into skinny little jeans is not cool. Or flattering in a lot of cases, especially when you weigh over one hundred and twenty pounds.

I mean, what's the problem with baggy jeans? Those are pretty awesome.

Or just normal ol' jeans that you get at Kohls or wherever. They work fine.

And just to let you know, I'm not just saying this so I can be all poser, pretending that I hate something when I don't. (Like Justin Bieber. People say they don't like just because everyone else at their school hates him. I mean, I'm not asking for you to be obsessed, but really. Stop being such a prep.) I've actually had an experience in which I decided I didn't like skinny jeans.

Proof: Nellie got me a pair of skinnies last Christmas. And because Amy told to be polite, I had to wear them to school when it reopened in January.

So I woke up and did my usual deal of eating _then_ going to get ready. After putting on some random t-shirt that smelled clean, I picked up the jeans.

See, the thing is, the jeans would've fit fine if they were my _size_. But they were size 10. (Note: I was _13_ then. Not to mention I'd started that crazy growing thing that guys do when they get older. Size 10 just doesn't work on someone who's 5'5".)

Tactic One: I tried the step into them and slowly wriggle on technique. FAIL

Tactic Two: I attempted the one leg in/one leg out method. FAIL

Tactic Three: I finally just went at pulling them on and seeing what happened way. FAIL

After a lot more FAILs, I couldn't take it. I had to pull out the scissors. But the problem with that was the _fabric._ It was, like, made out of impenetrable material. In five minutes all I had managed to do to the pants was make little white marks where I had attacked it with scissors.

By the time I had to leave, I was standing in my room holding a pair of pants and scissors and wearing nothing but a shirt and my boxers.

Then I decided to just put on a different pair of jeans that were the same color as the ones Nellie had given me, and I stuck a bunch of pins in the back so it looked like they were tight.

Neither Amy _nor_ Nellie noticed anything.

Conclusion: Baggy and Normal jeans forever, man.

* * *

**Just a quick note: I don't have anything against (most) of the things I'm writing about. I wear skinny jeans, listen to Ke$ha, talk forever on the phone, and love dances. Remember, this is Dan's opinion, not mine. Though sometimes I might add my own thoughts into it.**

**Also, if anyone wants to request a random topic, I'd be happy to write a chapter for it! As long as it's K+ appropriate, and something you think Dan might have an opinion about. Try to put it in question form- example: Why do girls pierce their ears? **

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" - George Weasley**


	5. Entry 5: PU

December 17

Question: What does PU stand for?

Thought Process: PU as in "PU, you stink!"

PU? Why do we say PU? Why can't we say DE? Or AQ? Or RP? Pee you? That doesn't even make sense to _me!_

I don't have much thoughts on this other than WHY?

Well, I do have some examples.

Proof:

What PU could stand for:

Puke Up- You could call this projectile. Only you'd be doing it _upward._ You know, puking up? _Throwing_ up? Make sense?

Pink Underwear- I only vaguely remember this term from the 5th grade, it had something to do with flippy skirts going in fashion for the girls. Hey, it wasn't our fault about the skirts! The guys and I blame the wind!

Putrid Uglies- I don't even know what an Ugly is! I got that word from this book Amy was reading called _Uglies_ by Scott Westerfeld.

Purple Umbrella- Nellie's got one; it's like neon purple with neon green sparkly things on it. Only problem is, there's a big gaping hole right in the middle, so it doesn't really serve it's purpose.

Pretty Udder- Shudder.

Pastel Unicycles- I think pastels are like pale-ish colors, but I can't remember. I took Art in 6th grade, okay? Anyways, I really do have a unicycle; I made it out of scrap and stuff from the metal yard (yes, we actually have one nearby) with my friend Mason. It's a pretty sweet ride- well, it _was,_ until it got run by a car after we left it on the middle of the road.

Porky Uncle- Not so weird. My friend Tye's got this uncle named Chico, and Chico's a bit porky. Okay, not a bit, he's pretty much joined the fat side. He's kind of pig like, too; pinkish skin, snout-like nose, small, pink ears…though Uncle Chico was pretty awesome. He played a mean poker.

Patricia Uracles- Dude, she's real! She was my science partner in 7th grade and she went by Trisha! She spent most of class texting under the table, though, so we both ended up failing that class.

Conclusion: PU doesn't make sense. I'm going to start a revolution. Instead of PU, say VA! I can do that! Remember frindle? You know, frindle=pen? So: VA is to PU as frindle is to pen.

* * *

**Requests are still up! :)**

**"This is _night_, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this." -Harry Potter  
**


	6. Entry 6: Toilet Seats

**Wow. **_**Lots**_** of feedback! I didn't think this story would be so popular. **

**So I'm going to start doing those requests, because I got a lot more than I expected. But if you still want to request a topic, feel free. This one's from LW77!**

**

* * *

**

December 18

Question: Why do girls get so mad when we guys forget to put down the toilet seat?

Thought Process: It's called _forgetting._ Everyone does it! Even people like me with photographic memory. Haven't you ever, like, _forgotten_ your math homework or _forgotten_ your pants at home or _forgot_ to feed your cat?

Well, not the pants one, maybe. But still.

But girls get SO mad whenever something stupid like that happens. Girls get worked up over the most insignificant things, like leaving their lip stuff at home or whatever. Can't you live a day without smearing cherry flavored goop all over your lips? And to make matters _worse,_ ARTIFICIAL flavored cherry goop!

Here. I'll give you a day in the life of ME, and what's it like to live with a stupid older sister who gets worked up about stupid unimportant things every stupid day.

Proof: "DANIEL DROMIO PUCK CAHILL! GET YOUR LAZY PS-PLAYING BUTT DOWN HERE _NOW!_"

It had to be Amy, 'cause no one else knows my middle name.

And, just to clear things up, it was a PS _2._ As in Play Station _2_. Because PS is just for losers.

I stomped down there- this had to be quick; I was so close to beating the level on COD! (Which stands for Call of Duty, for you non-gamers. Call of Duty is only the best freaking video game of all time. Duh.)

I went downstairs and saw Amy leaning on the doorframe to the bathroom, which would've been menacing if I hadn't been about 2 inches taller than her. Not much, but hey, it made her mad.

"Dan," she said in an eerily calm voice. "Would you care to tell me what's wrong in this room?"

She pointed to the bathroom, and I looked inside.

"Well, for starters," I began, "The ceiling's got little cracks in it, and the paint on the walls is wearing off, and the floor's tiling is kind of funny, and-

"No, Dan, not the _details_," Amy said, even more calmly. "Look at the big picture."

I sighed. "Amy, the picture of fruits on the wall is not very big, and why-

"LOOK AT THE TOILET, YOU IDIOT!" she screeched.

So I looked.

And looked.

And looked.

And looked.

And saw…

Nothing.

"Yeah, uh, I'm looking, Ames, and not seeing anythi-

"THE TOILET SEAT, YOU MEGADWEEB!"

I blinked. The toilet seat. _Duh._ Of course. Now everything was clear.

"Amy, nothing's wrong with the toilet seat, unless you count the fact that it's _green._"

It was like watching a sunset. Amy's face went from pink to red to orange to a shade lighter than violet then settled back to pink. Huh. If only there had been some gold, it would have been absolutely wonderful.

"Dan. It's up." She spoke with a short, clipped edge to her voice.

"O-kay…"

Amy screamed in frustration, then stomped upstairs. I heard a door slam, then another scream.

I rolled my eyes. Girls.

Conclusion: Girls can turn _everything_ into a big deal.

* * *

"Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds." -Hermione Granger


	7. Entry 7: Earrings

**This one was used as an example, I know, but I've **_**kind**_** of been itching to write about it and music4evah gave me that excuse. Thanks, Muse :)**

**

* * *

**

December 19

Question: Why do girls pierce their ears?

Thought Process: No, really. Of all the things I'm writing about in this journal, that question is just befuddling. Like, I guess it's just part of people of the X chromosome variety to make a big deal over nothing, and maybe some people really just love pop and Ke$ha and stuff.

But piercing your ears is like shooting a hole and sticking something sparkly in it.

Well, a hole the size of a needle prick. But still.

I mean, they use a _gun_ to do it. And the earring selection! I could just _die_ right now. (That was sarcasm, for those ungifted with brain power.)

They're shaped like cherries, or monkeys, or soccer balls. They have one for every season- they even have little Santa-shaped ones that light up. They have glittery ones and ones with real jewels- diamonds, pearls, sapphires, rubies…

How do I know all of this?

Let me tell you the horror story I told to my friend Mark's little brother.

Proof: It was a dark and stormy night in the middle of August.

(Not really, but I'm going to ham it up all I want and you can't do anything about it.)

(Also, please read this imagining someone with a British accent and mysterious and dramatic voice is reading it. Like Sherlock Holmes!)

I had gone over to my fried Mark Mello's house for a sleepover. Mark, however, had to practice his cello, so I got to hang around with his little brother, Al, for an hour. Right before his bedtime. So I did what any normal kid would do while hanging out with an almost 5 year old- tell a horror story.

"Al, let me tell you a tale of the time I was dragged to a wretched and cruel place by two monstrous demons, and witnessed a horrifying thing."

Al looked at me. "Dan, what's a ratched?"

I sighed. "Al, I'm going to tell you a story."

Al brightened. "Okay!"

"It was a dark and stormy night in the middle of May…and my sister, Amy had to do to her end of the year formal."

"Dan, what's a formal?"

"Amy had to go to a fancy school party."

"_Ohh._"

"Yeah, well, anyways. Amy was dragged by our _ever-so-lovely_ au pair, Nellie, to the mall to shop for accessories, and of course, Nellie being the beast she was, made me come."

"But Dan, you said Nellie was ever-so-love-aly!"

"That was sarcasm, Al."

"Dan, what's sarcasm?"

I soon realized my Sherlock Holmes-like manner of speaking wasn't going to work out with this kid. So I simplified the equation.

"Let me try again, 'kay? So Amy and Nellie made me come to the mall with them. Then we went to this place where they sold hair things and jewlery called _Claire's._ Amy and Nellie spent _hours_ in there, shopping for nothing. So I stood there and did nothing. Then these girls came in and one of them sat in a chair, and the lady who worked at the shop took a big machine and counted to three and a sound like a gun came and the girls ear turned red and then she had a sparkly thing in it!" I took a breath.

Al looked at me. "Dan, it's called getting your ears pierced. Duh."

I sighed. Little children could be so unmanageable.

"Well, the moral of the story is-

"YO, CAHILL! GET YOUR FACE OVER HERE, IT'S TIME TO PLAY SOME BALL!"

I smiled. Mark seemed to be done with his cello practice.

"I guess I'll just tell you the moral some other time, Al-

But young little Al was fast asleep.

Conclusion/Moral of the Unfinished Story: _NEVER. EVER. EVER. _Go shopping with your big sister and/or au pair unless you want to witness something that may permanently scar you for life.

* * *

**Huh. I don't know about you, but I kind of liked that one a lot. **

**"Alas! Ear wax!" -Albus Dumbledore  
**


	8. Entry 8: British vs American

**Thanks for this AWESOME topic from screamattheskyx3.**

**

* * *

**

December 20

Question: Why do girls like British guys?

Thought Process: Seriously. And just in case you were wondering, this has absolutely nothing to do with Amy or Ian. Nothing at all.

But getting back on topic…what's so great about them, anyways? What do they have that Portuguese guys or whatever don't?

And how do you think us American dudes feel when the ladies are all over people like Tom Felton and Ed Westwick? You don't see us drooling over Kate Winslet and Emma Watson all the time (in public).

Proof:

British Guys vs. American Guys

_The British Guys _

-have a weird accent

-smell like too-strong colone

-have fancy nanny-boy clothes

-are all the same- tall, clean shaven, and have perfect teeth

_The American Guys_

_ -DON'T have a weird accent_

___ -smell like grass and food_

_-good old fashion jeans and a tee shirt_

-come in all different shapes and sizes and are unique and special

Conclusion: American guys own. As in, we're better.

* * *

**"...Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." -Just guess who.**


	9. Entry 9: Enemies

**This topic is from the anonymous Soumaya- who should get an account! :D**

**

* * *

**

Question: What's with those stupid murderous enemies?

Thought Process: We all have them. It's like that line from The Beatles' song, _I Am The Walrus. _

"Everybody's got one!"

I have many. We could start simple, with Alyson Cyrius from school, or go to Truly Lethal with the malicious Cobras.

Let's start simple.

Proof:

Alyson Cyrius- She's a mean little girl. Also, she's a redhead. And I'm not stereotypical to redheads or anything, but she's got a temper like they say redheads do. So maybe I borrow her eraser without asking…and I _possibly_ might forget to give it back to her. It's like I shot her mom or something! I have learned to keep a distance away from her, and she the same from me, but as you know, fate hates me and I'm always being paired up with her for teamwork things. Not to mention I have all six periods with her. Not to mention her locker's right next to mine. Not to mention she lives, like, _next freaking door._ Yup. Avoiding her is like trying to avoid a stalker. Just when you think she's gone…she's standing there right next to you.

William J. Lemerich(pronounced lem-er-ick) - He's a ball hog. That's all there is to it. When it's not baseball season (it's _always_ baseball season for me, though) at school, the guys and I play soccer. Guess who's always hogging the ball the _whole game?_ William J. Lemerich. Guess who scores the points? William J. Lemerich. Guess who gets the praise and satisfaction? William J. Lemerich. Guess who- you know what, stop guessing. I may sound like a five year old when I say this, but IT'S NOT FAIR!

All of the 39 Clues Competition Not Including the Kabras- Of course. What did you expect? The Holts tried to kill us in that train ride, which ended with them rolling down the hill in tight formation. Irina and her poisonous nails have tried to have a stab at us (no pun intended) numerous times. Remember Jonah in Egypt? With the whole boat fiasco? Or Alistair Oh, when he _lied about his death?_ Sure, he's a nice guy, but he's still a butt. If that makes sense. Even the_ Starlings_ tried to hurt us, in the museum in America. Look where that ended them up.

Ian and Natalie Ka/Cobra- Yes, I gave them a whole section to themselves. They deserve it. There was that time where they trapped me in that tower and get the vial-thingy from Amy. Or when they THREW us off the ship. Or when they stole our plane tickets (what for? They're filthy rich!). Or when they locked us in a cave. Or the whole Russia thing. Or when they almost fed Amy to the sharks. Or…must I say more? Ian is a heartbreaking numnut who's got cantaloupes for brains. Natalie is a superficial girl (EWWW) who doesn't even _have_ brains. So as you can see, Ian and Natalie, on a scale of niceness from 1 to 10, are a negative 0.

Conclusion: You can try to be bad, but you can't get worse than the Kabras.

* * *

"…**Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood**

**Oh, and I've updated my profile page, if you're feeling like checking it out! **

**Toodles. **


	10. Entry 10: Bugs

**Thanks xpskl for this topic! I like your username, by the way.**

**

* * *

**

Question: Why are lots of girls afraid of bugs?

Thought Process: Bugs are NOT disgusting, or gross, or creepy. Well, black widows are. And scorpions. And tarantulas. And centipedes. But other than that, nothing's wrong with them.

I mean, they're helping us out! They eat all of the…er…smaller bugs and stuff so they don't kill us…er…!

But back to the point. They are not that gross. Cartoons and movies make them seem like huge, fatal, killing machines- and some people are stupid enough to believe them. Like, that one movie _Tarantulas Ever After…_

Proof: So Nellie had come over one weekend, and the three of us were up having a movie marathon. Then…Nellie put in _Tarantulas Ever After._

Basically, it was a horror film about these 7 year old twins, Jo and Roz, who are being babysat at home by their babysitter Maiz. Then Maiz goes to the bathroom while the twins are putting on there jammys, and the two of them sit on the bed waiting for Maiz to come and tuck them in and read them a story and kiss them goodnight (not necessarily in that order). But…she never comes. Instead, a giant tarantula and his giant tarantula army come instead, and the whole movie is about the twins running away from the giant tarantula army. They get eaten in the end, but it really did keep you on the edge of your seat.

Anyways, after we finished the movie at like 12 o' clock, we all went to our bedrooms (Nellie was in the spare bedroom). I went to my room and was standing in nothing but my jeans when Amy came shrieking out of the bathroom.

I groaned. "Not the toilet seat thing again…" I muttered under my breath. Then I yelled, "AMY! I DID _NOT _LEAVE THE TOILET SEAT DOWN ON PURPO-

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIDER!" she screamed. I walked into her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Turns out that she went to Nellie's room.

Nellie was dead on the bed; hadn't even bothered changing. Amy's head was under the covers and she was _shivering._

"Okay, what?" I asked, annoyed.

She got off the bed slowly. "D-d-Dan, it w-was a…a…t-t-tarantula!"

I sighed. I was not in the mood for spider dealing. Not to mention tarantulas…they were just…eyuke.

"Just go back to your room and go to sleep," I said.

Amy got up, and we went upstairs together. When I thought she was in her bed, I closed my door and started taking off my jeans.

"Dan, can I sleep here tonight?"

I jumped about half a mile into the air, then spun around. Amy stood there in the corner; she was _stalking _me in my own room!

"Creeper," I mumbled. When she didn't leave, I groaned.

"Fine," I said wearily. "But ONLY tonight."

So we fell asleep.

I don't know when I woke up, but I woke up sometime around 2 am. I was squished to the wall as Amy had sprawled out all over my bed.

I was just about to shove her over when I heard another scream.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then I heard a crash, and a whole bunch of profanities.

"Stupid little…dang movie…just because of her…._bathroom…_"

With heavy eyelids, I lifted myself off the bed and went downstairs.

"_Nellie?_" I said, bewildered to see my former au pair on the ground. "What happened?"

"Went to the bathroom," she said gruffly. "Tripped."

I rolled my eyes. "No way," I said sarcastically. "Why'd you scream?"

Nellie, who had gotten up, blushed and rubbed her neck, embarrassed.

"Er…I…sawsomethingscarywhichwasa TARANTULA andIremeberedthemovie and can I sleep in your room?" she finished.

I didn't answer, and just went upstairs. And when I woke up again at 3 am, because I was feeling uncomfortable, I learned the two scaredy-cat girls who are both older than me (but who are both shorter than me, HA) were using me as there pillow. And not just for their heads.

I ended up sleeping in Amy's room that night.

Conclusion: Obviously girls can't handle bugs or bug movies at all, especially in the late night/early morning time period. So save the insect-y stuff for a Guys Only night.

* * *

"**Which one of you will be dying this year?"**** -Professor McGonagall **


End file.
